


Soul of a Ancient

by KizaKurosaki15



Series: Ancients AU [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ancient Reno, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24058411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KizaKurosaki15/pseuds/KizaKurosaki15
Summary: She wanted a tribute, and she would get it. Just not from the expected person. But, Rude didnt need to know any of that.
Relationships: Reno/Rude (Compilation of FFVII)
Series: Ancients AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735615
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	Soul of a Ancient

_"You have to remember, little one it's a secret. No one can know....there are a lot of bad people out there who wish to only do you harm for what you- no, for what WE are. So promise me, promise me that you wont ever tell a single soul."_

_"I promise,"_

_"Oh, that's a good boy. My darling little angel."_

_"Ugh. Come on Ma! Your embarrassing me!"_

_"Ahaha, oh what is it, little one? Is my little R-"_

"Reno," 

Said redhead sighed heavily, turning his head to give his partner his attention. He didnt want to come off as annoyed, but maybe he did. That annoyance died down however upon feeling a gloved hand cup his cheek, the leather clad thumb gently stroking along the red ink that was to stay forever on his skin. Though the hand was covered by a leather glove, the comfort and warmth from the touch was still felt and very much appreciated. The redhead hummed softly, heavily leaning into that hand before he was eventually and gently pulled onto the lap of his partner. Reno tried to ignore the sound of the helicopter blades spinning, keeping the iron bird of death up in the air. He ignored the hushed whispers of the infantry men that were sitting across from them. He never did care much for what they said about how he behaved with Rude, none of them ever had the guts go say anything to their faces after all. None of them were stupid enough, they knew how dangerous they could be. 

"What are you thinking about?" Rude asked, keeping his arms wrapped around the smaller man's waist, his gaze locked on the window of the cockpit where two more infantry men piloting the helicopter that was currently flying them back home. The bald man had an idea of what Reno could be thinking about. The mission they were coming back from was far from pleasant, and especially because of certain targets knowing very sensitive information, Rude and Reno had found themselves forced to kill them. Secretes they knew put Reno specifically in danger, and that was something Rude would not risk. The targets were talkers, a simple gun to the head would have them spilling everything. Rude wouldn't let some idiot put his partner's life at risk like that. While he knew they would be in for an earful over this, he couldnt bring himself to care, not right now, not when Reno was sitting so comfortably on him, head resting on his shoulder. 

"Just remembering," Reno explained softly, making sure that his voice was hushed and he was mumbling in Rude's ear. This wasnt a conversation for any of the other men in this helicopter. "I'll tell ya more when we get home." 

Home, funny that Reno would call both of their apartments home. But it had been like that for years now. Each of them having space and room at the other's apartment so spare clothes and other needs could be kept there just in case if one or the other crashed at their respective apartments. At this point Rude thought it would just be easier to just move Into one apartment together. But both knew the hassle that would come with it and the seemingly endless paperwork as well. Not to mention that Turk partners rarely ever moved in together unless it was due to one dying due to chronic illness and needed care. But they never moved in together just for the hell of it. That was unheard of, but not far off from the realm of possibility for he and Reno. Rude didnt hesitate a single moment when the helicopter finally landed, while he was disappointed to have to let the redhead go, he knew the faster they got out and left for home, the sooner they could simply just relax and the sooner Rude would find out what was on Reno's mind. However upon stepping out of the said helicopter Rude, Reno and the group of infantry men stopped to stare up at the sight of the brilliant, bright green beam of light shooting up into the night sky. While the armed men quickly shook it off and walked away, Rude and Reno did not. 

And Rude knew exactly why Reno hadnt moved and why his eyes remained fixed on that beam of light. The brown eyed man watched his partner carefully, he watched as Reno held his hand out towards the beam of light, his fingers slowly curling into a fist. But under the sleeve of his shirt and suit, Rude could faintly make out the slight glow of a Materia that took on the same shade of green as the light spewing out of the reactor. It rested in what anyone would call a bracelet of sorts. "What can you hear?" Rude asked, Reno didnt reapond right away, instead he allowed His hand to drop before turning on his heel and making his way inside the building, Rude following close behind. 

"Nothing new. Same whispered shit as always." He replied, both stepping into the elevator, Reno sighing as he leaned back against the metal wall, his arms crossed over his chest. He often heard the voice of the planet, often times though what it spoke wasnt aimed at him, not directly. It was meant for him and Aerith to hear. Though they never acted on what the planet said, that didnt mean that they couldn't. However... as of late it seemed he and Aerith had started to go against the flow of fate that the planet seemed set on having. Something changed and Reno knew exactly what it was. He and Aerith in a way were becoming anomalies, variables that the planet didnt intend on meeting or go against what it had written out to happen in the stars. There was a lot that changed, he could feel it deep in his bones and he was sure Aerith felt no different. The wiry redhead huffed as the elevator doors finally slid open, allowing himself and his partner to step out into the parking garage. He followed his larger partner who lead them to his car, both getting in wordlessly. 

"Where to?" Rude asked before he even began to pull out of the parking spot. He could tell there wasba certain look on Reno's face, one that told him that he wanted to go to the Church in Sector 5, but another part of him wanted to just simply head home. He waited and waited, but got no response. "Long drive it is." Rude decided on, pulling out of the parking and making his way out of the building. Rude remained silent as they drove, he was naturally like that, never spoke unless he needed to. 

"I was remembering when Ma made me promise to keep quite about what we are. I was what...six? Eight at the time? Cant remember exactly. For a while back then, I didnt understand why she wanted us to never tell anyone, it wasnt until I joined Turk did I realize why. When we met Aerith..." he trailed off, on that day she knew immediately what he was and who he was. They got along well, but she didnt understand why he was with ShinRa and when he explained he didnt have much choice she seemed to feel sorry for him. "Something changed then, or maybe it was before then. Either way, something changed and that's when the Whispers started showing up." 

Ah, right. Those cloaked figures, the ones that seemed hell bent on following Aerith around from time to time. They had started doing that with Reno too, whenever it seemed he wanted to do something in favor of the planet. He technically knew why, he and Aerith knew exactly why they would show up whenever they did something that technically wasnt supposed to happen. Aerith however didn't care, and Reno? Well, he cared even less. 

"Do you understand now?" Rude asked. "After meeting Aerith, do you understand better now why she made you promise that?"

Reno hummed, nodding slowly as he stared out the window, the knuckles on his left hand gently tapping away at the window. "Yeah, maybe I understand a little too well now why she made me promise." 

A long silence fell over them. But Rude knew that the conversation wasnt over. While he had never been much of a talker, Reno was. But even Reno had his moments where he found it hard to speak of whatever was on his mind. Especially when the topic was about what and who he is. After all, he had been made to keep quite about it for so many years, it had been extremely difficult for him to tell Rude. And even then he hadnt told him everything in one night, it took months for Reno to tell him everything he felt that the bald man needed to know. 

"Havent seen Ma in years. Not since the day the Turks picked me up out of Wall Market." Reno said softly, he rarely spoke of his mother, rarely thought of her. And it wasn't because he hated her or she hated him, no that was far from the case. They love one another, that wasnt a secret but Reno knew the danger and the risk he ran by being with the Turks, he knew the risk he put his mother at by working for them. So he never went to go see her, no matter how much he wanted to and how he missed her. He couldn't risk putting her in danger like that simply because he had been stupid and a child and stole a Turks ID card when he stumbled around drunk in the streets of Wall Market. That's how he got picked up, forced to join or get shot between the eyes for stealing from a Turk. He decided he still wanted to be alive, so he joined the Turks. It was hard keeping what he was a secret, his Ma had looked so, so sad and defeated when he was taken away. He didnt understand why, she had many times in the past told him;

_"I don't want to lose you to ShinRa as well."_

Even now, after so many years Reno didnt understand what that meant. Many times he had asked the planet in hushed whispers and during nights when he felt alone. He never got an answer. That is, until he met Rude, when he met the bald man, the planet began to whisper to him. 

_"Trust him. Walks the path you have yet to realize that you seek. Follow him."_

At first Reno believed it to all be a hallucination. After all, they didnt get along at first, could hardly stand one another. But the more time they spent together the more they got to know one another and the more Reno started to realize he was finally becoming and being treated as the Ancient he was. Still, even after so much time together Reno still didn't know what path Rude walked and still didn't know why that path was one he has yet to realize that he is or was looking for. The planet never gave away answers easily if ever, only seemed to give more questions, vague and odd responses at random times that just didnt seem to make sense. Had he been anyone else, he might have thought he was going out of his mind. 

" _The Planet needs her tribute, her sacrifice-"_

Reno flinched at those words, while he said it was the same old shit, it was far from the truth. He hadnt told Rude of those words. He couldn't bring himself to do so, the man would do everything in his power to try and prevent it from happening. 

_"In the form of you. The soul of our people."_

It would break Rude's heart if Reno told him, it would make him angry. Reno didnt want to put him through that, not right now, not ever really. The redhead sighed, reaching out with his left hand and lacing their fingers together. He smiled when Rude squeezed his hand automatically, it was pure instinct for them now at this point. 

"I'm ready to go home." Reno stated, Rude giving a soft him in acknowledgement as he drove them home. For now, Rude didnt need to know, there would be no changing his fate at the end of the day. While Aerith would avoid her's the planet in turn would take him instead. And that was fine, even if it didn't feel like it was. He wouldn't question it, wouldn't fight it, he would simply enjoy what time he had left. 

_"The planet requires the soul of an ancient. And she will have it from you. You will return to our people, return to us."_


End file.
